conan_exiles_lady_zhenafandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Info and Message of the Day
CONAN EXILES 30 SLOT PvE RP CA, USA SERVER PvE RP Pickup+ 23.250.124.6:7777 Direct IP Currently there is only one clan on the server, and it has been wiped recently so there is plenty of room to build and such. The clan is "The Vanguard" led by Lady Zhena, Seer to the King. Though many servers offer twice the harvesting materials, or faster player experience gain, and such short cuts we at the ProGamers server feel the game should be experienced in the manner the devs expect. Otherwise, tweaking a game that the devs are tweaking and updating as WIP - "early release" - confuses and corrupts the rewards and enjoyment of the game. The single 3rd party mod supported is "Pickup+" and the way the servers work you must subscribe to this mod in the Conan Exiles workshop and enable it in the game, or you will not be able to log onto the ProGamers server. The reason for Pickup+ is the ability to un-place built items, returning them to inventory. As precious as the materials and the work required to get them is, the game's aspect that anything built has to be destroyed - cannot be moved or returned to inventory once placed - and this in the opinon of we at ProGamers server is that it's too much of problem to ignore - a real fun killer. So on ProGamers Conan Exiles server, we host with default settings - no short cuts for making the game easier - but insist on being able to pick up and move built stuff rather than have to accept an accidental single left mouse click as setting you back an hour of play. Without Pickup+, building is laden with buzz kill and unfun moments of realizing the build process is clunky and crude. With Pickup+, building is still work and part of the survival process, far from quick and easy, but at least a single misclick does not ruin your fun as you can pick the built item up and attempt to place it correctly. -- BEGINNER GUIDE -- Welcome to the beginners walkthrough to Conan Exiles, a multiplayer survival sword and shield FPS PC game. In years and years of desktop computer games, Conan Exiles stands out as the best so far and blends multiplayer adventure combined with the newer genre of survival gaming. In multiplayer there are official servers, private servers, and single player games that can be joined. There are three primary types of servers - PvP, Blitz PvP, and PvE. When playing Conan Exiles online you are given a choice of what type of play of those three (players killing players or not) and then a further distinction of the style of play such as roleplaying or relaxed. As an exile you will learn to survive, build, and dominate. You can make or join a clan, and thereby share ownership of everything you build. At the start as a new player you begin in the barren waste of the desert, on the far outskirts of the map. Look to mountains and rock formations and head inland. This is important as you will find water and drink or you will die of thirst. The top left icons show your player status in order of health (a heart), stamina (a lightning bolt), thirst (a water drop), hunger (a turkey leg), experience (XP), and inventory weight (an anvil). Crouch to regain stamina faster. Jump to higher ground such as the top of a rock formation to avoid enemy melee, or swim to water deep enough that "shelter" is indicated on the display. Falling does not hurt you unless it is an extreme drop. So jumping off a large drop is another way to avoid enemy. Gathering materials is a matter of grabbing them up by hand, or using a pick or hand axe. Any recipe to create something or have a skill must be chosen with the "learn recipes" button of the "level up" tab in the inventory display. Eveything a player can have and use is a matter of the player's harvesting and manufacturing, unless other players give them items (although some items have a minimum level requirement to use). The materials are tiered, as in the player creates more advanced materials using recipes and built facilities such as a furnace or carpenters bench. Materials can be taken from the ground, the area plants, mineral rock such as stone, dead creatures, NPCs, and characters. If you use an axe to harvest a tree to get wood you will have a chance of getting branches. If you use a pick to harvest a tree to get wood you will have a chance of getting bark. This part of the guide is going to be on a private server (PvE Relaxed, BattlEye enabled) which has been configured for a less frantic PvE experience (as thirst and hunger are slower to kill the player). The building system can be tedious as there is currently no way to move something once placed. The direct connect IP of this server is - 108.61.114.9:24000 This is the California USA gameservers.com server PvE RP. You can die of thirst, hunger, poison, or being slain. When you die your worn items and equiped items on your quick bar take damage. You respawn where you last used a bed, or at the beginning. Activating a bedroll or bed will provide the message "spawnpoint updated" indicating when you die you will respawn there. If you do not have a used bed (respawn location) you will respawn (start again) from the initial area outside in the barren waste. A bedroll will vanish upon respawn, where a bed will not. Using bedrolls means activating the bedroll each time you wish to make a respawn location. Using a bed means you only have to activate (or use) it once and your respawn will always default to that bed, even after using a bedroll somewhere else. If you wish to fast travel, remove all worn and equiped items and use the escape menu to remove your bracelet. You will die and respawn, travelling to your last bedroll or bed use, or the barren waste. To keep from dieing of thirst you can drink from a well or any body of water. This is easiest in 1st person, looking at the water and using it ("E" to activate). Eating is a matter of using a food item in your inventory. Double click the food item to eat it. Be aware eating raw meat may cause food poisoning, and eating putrid meat surely will. When you select and item in inventory it will give you the options to drop the thing on the ground, or perhaps repair that item if it is damaged. You will need to have all the materials that item was created with in your inventory when you repair it. Combat consists of weapon and shield, bow, two handed, or a dual purpose throwable and melee weapon such as a throwing axe or javelin. Left mouse to attack and right to block. Currently it will not allow the player to dual wield weapons (such as two swords), perhaps this will be changed later. Drag and drop arrows onto a quick bar equipped bow to use those arrows. Some facilities require fuel, such as the tanners bench, furnace, bonfire and campfire. So the player provides the fuel and materials and starts or stops the process, such as raw meat and wood for a campfire which the player can control if it is burning or not (as in using the wood fuel). As the player progresses in experience, each level rewards points to be spent on character attributes (such as the strength or vitality rating) and recipies (as in knowing how to craft a broadsword or a Hyrkanian bow). There are caves that contain a theme of enemy, or even end with a stong enemy, a boss. There are three shrines in the vast desert, one each for Set, Yog, and Mitra. The player can craft a religious shrine which will allow using new recipies for more advanced worship. Choosing the religion Crom means no shrines. In effect, there are three religions (Set, Yog, and Mitra) which provide additional recipies, and then there is Crom, which God provides nothing. *You can learn any or all the three "practicing" religions by visiting it's shrine and learning the religion from the priest there. You can in fact build shrines of any or all the three religions as you wish, as a matter of simply having learned the religions. -- BUGS -- My personal experience of known game bugs and my corresponding solutions - #1 Place a fountain or well and you can no longer build around it or above it, such as the second floor of that building. Any attempt to place something reveals the entire area is "overlapping" - indicating the well or fountain apparently claim a rather large area instead of just the model's area. #2 Arrows in inventory vanish on leaving the game. Put your arrows in box or storage item prior to leaving the game. #3 A number of items don't dismantle properly and are shown as an "unknown item." Dismantle will yield no resources returned in this case. Solution here is to know that some items do not dismantle. They just vanish. #4 For me, playing in 1080 HD made the game stable. I started out playing in 4k video res - and the game was crashing constantly. This is with a GTX 1070 8G ram.